


Best Date I've Ever Been On

by anonymouschupacabra (accordingtomyresearch)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accordingtomyresearch/pseuds/anonymouschupacabra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is the best date I’ve ever been on,” Bokuto whispered, leaning in to nip gently at Kuroo’s ear.<br/>“Shut the fuck up,” Kuroo laughed under his breath, shaking his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Date I've Ever Been On

**Author's Note:**

> these nerds are so cute and they would end up in the ER on their first date

        “This is the best date I’ve ever been on,” Bokuto whispered, leaning in to nip gently at Kuroo’s ear.

        “Shut the fuck up,” Kuroo laughed under his breath, shaking his head.

        “No I’m being serious,” Bokuto chuckled, keeping his nose pressed against the side of Kuroo’s face. “It’s like, a fucking perfect date.”

        “You would think that,” Kuroo smirked, shifting the ice pack on his wrist.

        “But it’s true,” Bokuto continued, shifting closer to Kuroo on the cushioned bench in the Emergency Room they were waiting in. He wrapped his arm that wasn’t holding an ice pack to his head around Kuroo’s waist. “I literally cannot think of a way that this could have been better.”

        “Really?” Kuroo said sarcastically, smirking. “Because I can think of a few. Like we don’t get into a fist fight for one.”

        “That dickbag was asking for it,” Bokuto pouted. “Like fuck if you think I was going to let him talk to you like that.”

        “You didn’t have to punch him,” Kuroo said like he wasn’t too bothered by it.

        “Yeah I kind of did,” Bokuto whispered, kissing Kuroo’s neck. “No one gets to talk to my boyfriend like that.”

        “Oh damn, a whole,” Kuroo looked down at his newly cracked phone, “7 hours into a relationship and we’re already at the “you’re my boyfriend stage,” we’ve done so much.”

        “What can I say, we’re efficient,” Bokuto shrugged with a smirk.

        “Damn right we are,” Kuroo agreed. “Let’s see, we’ve eaten more pizza than thought humanly possible, convinced a waiter to use an expired coupon, gotten kicked out of a convenience store, got into a fight, and already started referring to each other as boyfriends.”

        “We’re a whole week ahead of schedule,” Bokuto joked.

        “That’s–”

        “Kuroo Tetsuro?” They looked up and saw one of the ER nurses standing in the doorway with a clipboard in her hand. “If you’ll please come this way.”

        “I’ll be right back ok?” Kuroo said standing up gently, wincing as he put pressure on his right foot.

        “Do you want me to come with you?” Bokuto asked suddenly serious, as he saw his boyfriend struggle to walk across the room.

        “Nah, I got it,” Kuroo said as he walked through the doorway.

        Despite what he had been saying to Kuroo, Bokuto felt horribly bad about how beat up Kuroo had gotten. He should have listened to Kuroo, and ignored the guy, but wasn’t going to let that guy talk to them like that. All he could remember was seeing red as he listened to the man shout obscenities at them. Bokuto barely thought twice as he let go of Kuroo’s hand, took a few quick steps towards the guy, reeled his arm back and punched him swiftly in the face. Naturally, the guy didn’t take too kindly to a punch in the face and responded in kind. Bokuto could still taste the blood from where the guy’s punch split his lip.

        But Bokuto hadn’t known whether to be upset or relieved when Kuroo pulled the guy off him. However the guy hadn’t been too happy about being separated mid-fight and swung hard and fast at Kuroo. Unfortunately, Kuroo hadn’t been ready to be attacked and fell hard on the floor, catching his wrist in a weird position as it was pinned underneath him. The guy had barely gotten one good kick in at Kuroo’s foot when Bokuto had tackled him to the ground. At that point it was only a matter of Bokuto pinning the guy down, holding his arms behind him and waiting until the guy gave up.

        With contempt and a horrible homophobic slur the guy got up, brushing himself off, trying to preserve as much dignity as he could. Bokuto watched, itching to punch him again, as the man slunk off down the street, presumably looking for more innocent gay couples to harass. Clenching his jaw, Bokuto looked away from the retreating silhouette and turned to see Kuroo sitting up on the pavement, gingerly holding his wrist.

        Bokuto had instantly felt horrible. He had rushed to Kuroo side, apologizing profusely for him getting hurt, saying how he just couldn’t let that guy say those horrible things about them anymore. Kuroo had brushed him off with a smirk saying he liked seeing Bokuto rush into be his white knight, there to defend his honor. Bokuto found that to be less and less funny as Kuroo seemed to be in more and more pain.

        “This has been a horrible date,” Bokuto whispered to himself as he stared blankly at his feet.

        “I thought you were saying this was the best date ever?” Bokuto looked up and saw Kuroo standing above him, his wrist wrapped up and a fresh butterfly bandage on the cut on his cheek.

        “I guess I just realized how shitty it really was,” Bokuto stated, looking up at him. “You had to go to the ER.”

        “I’ve had to go to the ER for stupider reasons,” Kuroo shrugged.

        “We should have been hanging out, watching a movie or something, not sitting in the hospital,” Bokuto said feeling horrible.

        “We can still do that,” Kuroo smiled like it was no big deal.

        “Yeah I guess I just...” Bokuto felt his whole body grow cold and the creeping feeling of guilt began to settle itself in the back of his mind. “I realized how much I ruined our date. Like, our first date. The one we’ll tell stories about, and that our kids will ask us about, and that will get repeated in a speech at our 50th anniversary party. Now it’s not about how when I watched you convince the waiter the coupon had a date misprint I knew you were the one; now it’s about how I was reckless and punched a guy and you had to get involved and I watched you get hurt. I ruined it, I’m sorry.”

        Kuroo stared down at him with an expression of mixed awe and realization. Bokuto had no idea what he had said to cause such a response from him, as he felt like he was close to tears.

        “How...how could you think you ruined it?” Kuroo breathed. Bokuto cocked his head to the side in confusion.

        “Because I didn’t think, I acted on impulse, as usual, and I derailed our evening,” Bokuto said throatily.

        “Derailed?” Kuroo repeated sitting down on the bench next to Bokuto. “Do you even understand what you just said to me?” Bokuto looked at him, feeling like he got lost between what he said and Kuroo’s reaction.

        “...No?” Bokuto said carefully.

        “Oh my god,” Kuroo exhaled with a smile. “How could you be so dumb sometimes?”

        “Hey, I’m–”

        “You just told me,” Kuroo said fighting the smile that threatened to take over his face. “How you see us being together long enough to tell stories of our first date, how you see us raising kids, and how you see us being together all the way through our 50th anniversary. Bokuto,” Kuroo took his hands in his, “How dumb are you that you can’t see that you just made this the most greatest, most unforgettable first date ever.”

        “I...” Bokuto stared blankly at him processing everything Kuroo just said. “I guess I never thought that we wouldn’t be all of that.”

        “How did it take us this long to go on a first date?” Kuroo laughed shaking his head.

        “So you don’t think I ruined the date?” Bokuto said still feeling unsure.

        “Dude, you defended my honor as your gay lover,” Kuroo said. “You literally punched a guy cause he was calling us names. You brought me to the hospital and then told me you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me. No, you didn’t ruin the date.”

        “Ok,” Bokuto nodded. “As long as you’re happy.”

        “Yeah,” Kuroo rolled his eyes smiling, “I’m happy. This was the best date I’ve ever been on.”


End file.
